Scar's Reign
by Werebereus
Summary: The dark king watched the sun set after her roar, pronouncing himself king. It wasn't even noon, the others noted. Somthing's wrong.


* * *

One day after king Mufasa's death, Scar, the new king and younger brother of Mufasa, sat at the edge of his kingdom. Yesterday his plan too murder his older brother had succeeded where the last one, to kill the prince, had failed. The hyenas had reported that Simba escaped but had no chance of surviving out in the wastelands. It was good enough for him. As long as he knew that little brat didn't come running back as an adult to reclaim the kingdom he was fine, but even if Simba did return as an adult, he could still bring up the subject of Mufasa's death and send the hairball running right back from where he came. Scar chuckled at this. He remembered all to well how he killed his own brother and blamed the young cub making him flee in guilt. Scar's thoughts were interrupted by the matriarch of the Hyena pack, Shenzi. " Hey Scar!" the spotted hyena made her way over to him. " What do you want?" He said greatly annoyed. " Were hungry! How 'bout gettin' some of those lionesses out huntin' already?" Sighing Scar rose from his haunches and proceed towards the den. Peering in he immediately spotted Sarabi, the widowed queen, Sarafina, the mother of Mheetu, his first son, Nala, Simba's best friend, Chumvi and Kula, Nala's new best friends, and Zira the newcomer from a distant pride. Scar roared, waking every lioness in the cave. " Come on ladies, you've got some hunting to do." The lionesses rose, some glaring at the dark king for interrupting their slumber. The hyenas watched the lions leave, some growling. Shenzi approached Sarabi looking her straight in the eye. " You'd better bring us back something worth the hours you make us wait." " You will eat whatever we bring back. We are the one's doing the hunting after all." She responded calmly walking off with most of the lionesses. Chumvi and his half sister Kula watched their mom leave. " Well now what?" Chumvi sighed. "We could visit Nala!" Kula suggested. " No. Her mothers' cleaning her." " Mheetu?" " He's to fragile to play fight with." Kula ran out of ideas so went to go visit Scar. Making her way to the edge where the dark king was sitting. Scar heard the pawsteps and turned around to see his only daughter eyeing him curiously. He smiled as his small cub ran to him jumping on his mane. " Good morning Kula." " Good morning Daddy!" the young cub yipped in glee. " And how are we today?" "Fine I guess." Before Scar could respond, Chumvi made his way up the rock. " Kula? Kula! Where are you? Nala's ready to play now." The dark cub spotted Kula motioned her to come. Without uttering a goodbye, the two dark cubs were descending the rock, Nala and Mheetu waiting below. Chumvi, Kula, and Nala started to play but Mheetu had other plans. Tracing the steps of his half s ister mad while coming down the rock. Scar was still at the edge, looking at nothing in particular. " Um dad…" a small quivering voice said behind him. Scar sighed and looked back. "Mheetu." The small light cream cub walked over to his father. He didn't have the same effect on Scar as Kula did. Scar thought this cub, though his own, was irritating, weak, and useless. " Why?" Scar turned around raising an eyebrow in confusion. " Why am I not your heir? Why Chumvi and Kula?" the cub whined. " Because," Scar said, " they are better fit to rule the kingdom." " But I'm your son. Mufasa would-" " I AM NOT MUFASA!" Scar roared sending waves of terrible shivers through the young cub. He paced aggressively towards his young son until they were muzzle to muzzle. " Never ever mention that name in my presence. I AM THE KING! You are small, weak, and useless! That's why you are not the heir and you never will be king." As angry as he was Scar refrained from hitting the small cub. Instead, he stared in the cubs striking green eyes with his own, daring him to speak. When Mheetu did not he continued into the den leaving the small cub in a sobbing mess on the rock floor.

" Hey! Lemme up!" Chumvi growled as Kula and Nala both pinned him. One on one Chumvi was a force to be reckoned with but double-teamed he was no match for Nala and the future queen. Though the three cubs played happily, they were all too aware of the dangerous Hyenas that eyed them occasionally. The mangy creatures wouldn't harm a hair on Chumvi or Kula but Nala, who was of no importance to the king _yet,_ was nothing more than a snack ready to be eaten the minute she was left alone. The three cubs were completely oblivious to the sobbing Mheetu near the dens entrance. " Finally! Dinners here!" Banzai growled. " And after 3 hours." Shenzi added. The lionesses had brought back two gazelles, a water buffalo, and a young teenage Zebra. The Hyenas quickly grabbed the unusually large male buffalo. Scar descended the rock. With the growling and yelping of lower ranking hyenas being attacked, he knew dinner was here. Sarabi stopped Scar in his tracks. " One of our pride sisters died during the hunt." Scar didn't respond. " So this meat is tainted." Sarabi glared at water buffalo. " Chumvi's mother was the victim" Chumvi, unfortunately, had overheard. " M-mum?" he whimpered. Sighing Scar neared the trembling dark cub that was still staring at Sarabi in disbelief. " She's in a better place now." He said ghosting past Chumvi. Ignoring the buffalo, which was almost gone anyway, Scar dragged the Zebra carcass uphill leaving the 12 lionesses with the two small gazelles.

Chumvi didn't eat. He had lost his appetite after hearing of his mother's death. Scar was his only now. Kula was still comforting her betrothal when Nala noticed Mheetu's absence. " Hey…Where's Mheetu?" " He went up the rock. I never saw him come down." Kula answered with a mouth full of meat. Nala took one last bite before heading up the rock. A shadowed figure lay sprawled out on the rock surface. Gulping, she neared the body fearing the worst but to he relief he was unharmed, physically that is. However, another figure was with him. Lying by young Mheetu was Zira. " Scar treats you so bad. His own flesh and blood. I feel your pain little one." Zira cradled Mheetu in her clawed paws being ever so gentle. Zira was only a year old, and her shoulder height was at two feet. She then laid her eyes on Nala, seeming to burn through Mheetu's sister, but returned her gaze to Mheetu. Nala left. Apparently Mheetu was in good hands, it seemed. 'Who was that lioness?' Nala thought on her way down. Nonetheless, it was still so creepy she had to seek comfort from her mother. " Thanks Kula." Chumvi said, " You're a great friend." In addition, with that he went to find Scar. Scar had just finished his Zebra leaving the bones for the hyenas. Chumvi flopped down in Scar's paws gracelessly, not even bothering to look up to see his reaction. Gently Scar brushed his paw over the young cub's head. " One day Chumvi," Chumvi looked up, his eyes still teary, " One day you will be king and you will join your mother in the stars. You will meet again." Scar words soothed the cub. As long as he knew he would be with his mother again, he'd comply with Scar's wishes.

The days and nights passed and the pridelands were slowly being destroyed. The animals protested and consulted the king but Scar did nothing but ignore them and tell them, things will get better. The animals lost faith in the pridelands and their king resulting in them leaving the kingdom, less prey for the lionesses, and starvation related deaths. Chumvi, Nala and Kula were now 2 years old. Mheetu was only two months behind. " Come on lionesses. Get of your tails and hunt!" Scar ordered. " Scar, we hunted 2 minutes ago. We must give the land time too-" " Don't question king Scar's orders." Chumvi walked between Scar and Sarabi. " Do as the king says. You have no say in this." " I am the Queen! I do have a say in this." " No Sarabi. The lads right. From the moment I took the throne you were demoted." Sarabi gasped. "I never married you. But we could make plans." Scar was mulling over it before Sarabi burst out. " I would never marry you, you monster. You will never measure up to-" "SILENCE!" Chumvi roared sensing Mufasa's name was about to come up. Kula walked up to Chumvi, " Chumvi," she said looking deep into his red eyes with her own. "What's happen to you?" Chumvi looked down. He could not meet her eyes. Sighing he glared at the others the roared. " What are you waiting for? Get moving!" Chumvi bared his teeth at them. " I'm sorry." He whispered almost inaudibly. Kula left her future mate reluctantly. "Great job lad. You shaping up to be a great king. You will see your mother very soon." Scar said. Zira, The now three-year-old stubborn female lioness, refused to participate in the hunt. Instead, she licked her paw, completely ignoring Chumvi making his way over to her. " Shouldn't you be out hunting?" Chumvi growled. She glanced at him, completely unfazed and very uninterested. Scar watched from the den's mouth. This is exactly what he needed. A lioness not afraid of anything. He even admitted that she was a lot like he was when he was young. Chumvi was still cursing the lionesses trying to make her rise with threats. " That'll be enough lad." Scar said waving a paw. " Zira, follow me, if you will." Scar said glancing back at the dusty lioness. Zira's eyebrow rose but she complied following Scar. ' She walks, no,_ slithers_ just like I do' Scar mentally noted. Sitting on her haunches, Zira followed Scar with her eyes as he circle her, her expression never changed. " Zira, me and you are a lot alike. It seems the other lionesses aren't to fond of me…" Zira smirked at that, chuckling to herself. " But you, as I said before, are one of the few lionesses I can relate too. So I ask you this one simple favor…" Zira's eyebrow raised as Scar took his place beside her. "Of producing a suitable heir for me." Scar gave the female a nuzzle which she didn't return. " Why should I?" Zira growled glaring into Scar's blazing green eyes with her red ones. " Why do you want an heir of your own blood now? I thought you were perfectly happy with Chumvi; and if I do give you an heir how do I know you wont abandon it like you did Mheetu?" Scar chuckled, which was unexpected. " Chumvi came from a simple pride sister. He and Mheetu are very useful when it comes to forcing out intruding males. He just wants to see his mother and will do whatever it takes to see her again. I could tell him anything. I've brainwashed him since he was a cub. He will do whatever I say meaning he won't mind giving his spot up as king to our new heir. I wish to continue both yours and my own bloodline." Scar explained. Zira put a paw to her chin, mulling over it. " Makes since." Zira said accepting his offer. " But what's in it for me?" she said. " I had a feeling you'd say that. What if I told you, I'd make you my queen? You'd have power over the lionesses and Hyenas!" Zira's eyes lit up. Power is what she wanted. "Where do we begin?"

Outside of the den. Chumvi still looked down, his mane drooping over his face. " What's wrong lover boy?" Mheetu chuckled from a corner. " Done scared Kula away with anger?" Chumvi's eyes widened, then slanted with hate. He stalked over to the yellow gold lion leering down on him. Mheetu stared back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. " What did you say?" Chumvi growled. Mheetu rose, stretched, and yawned dramatically before inhaling and saying, " You've really done it this time, with your aggressive tactics. I doubt she likes you anymore now." Chumvi roared running in front of Mheetu with his teeth bared, eyes gleaming, and panting with hate. " You'd best watch what you say." "And you'd best watch that temper around Kula, lover boy. Protect her with your life or she could lose hers." "What's that supposed to mean?" " Oh, nothing." In addition, with that Mheetu slunk back to his corner, Chumvi still glaring him down.

"Cursed Scar!" Nala growled as three pride sisters carried a gemsbok back to the rock. The Hyenas would eat most of it, that much they knew, but they did just eat a sickly wildebeest a few minutes ago however this hunt had taken four hours so surely the Hyenas were hungry again. " Forcing us to over hunt!" Sarabi hissed. " And he's corrupted Chumvi!" Kula cried. They arrived at the rock to be scared away by the Hyenas but the fierce roar of two male lions sent them running. Together Chumvi and Mheetu were marching down the slope. Mheetu was glaring at the Hyenas standing single file. Chumvi was glaring at Mheetu more than anything. Mheetu started to eat and so did Chumvi. He glanced up at Kula who looked away sadly. He then glanced at Mheetu. The words ' what's wrong lover boy? You 'fraid' was written all over his face. Sighing Chumvi ripped off a large chunk of meat and sat it near Kula. Kula glanced at it then back at him. He pushed it near her with his nose as if he was a rabid beast incapable of speech. Chumvi had ripped the gemsbok almost in half just for the two of them. "Thank you Chumvi." She said. " No problem. I'll…stand…guard." He said hesitating. " No…" he glanced back at her confused. "Please. Eat with me Chumvi." Chumvi smiled slightly then dug in. Mheetu smirked. His plan was going just fine. He would hurt Scar, Mheetu, and everyone else who defied him but little did Mheetu know that he was also hurting someone very dear to him.

Another year of depression and death rolled by. Mheetu was now 2 and nine months, and Chumvi, Nala and Kula were three. All this time Mheetu's plan was rolling out. Each second Chumvi spent with Kula meant more depression and pain for Chumvi. Mheetu was thinking chuckling evilly to himself until, " Hi Mheetu!" a cheerful young voice said startling him out of his thoughts. His blazing green eyes rest upon a dark cub with red eyes, a black mane tuft, and a cheeky smile that was all teeth. Mheetu raised an eyebrow, looking passive. " Good morning Nuka." Mheetu said with a small smile. He couldn't resist the happiness Nuka was radiating on this usually dark, dead terrain. It was contagious. Most of the herds had moved on. Some had been brave enough to stay cause they still had hope for the pridelands. Fools. Only a fool would stay and rot here but what could the lions do? If a lioness tried to leave the hyenas would drag them back to the pridelands or kill them. Which ever seemed more convenient. The second option was always chosen since food was low and lions and Hyenas were never meant to be friends anyway. Nuka was waving his paw in front of Mheetu, who had slipped into deep thought again. " What's wrong with him?" A scruffy young female with a few dots under her right eyes said walking up to the two males. Athari(Spotty) was her name. " I dunno…" Nuka said staring into his half brother's green eyes. " What's all the commotion?" A gray, more outlander-like, female said walking up beside her sister Athari. Nuktala(Dotty) was her name and she too had the spots under her right eye. Nuktala glared at Nuka for making all this noise. " It's Mheetu. He's sleep with his eyes open!" Nuka said a little too loudly jolting Mheetu out of his daydream. " Hello ladies, Nuka." Mheetu said giving them a friendly smile. " We just came by to say hi." Nuktala said running off with her two friends following behind. Mheetu watched the three cubs bound off. He held no grudge towards Sarabi so he held none towards her new cubs. Scar only allowed them to live because of a tradition against incest. At least he was somewhat noble. Mheetu lay his head back on his paws going over his plan again. Scar and Zira sat at the dens mouth. Scar was not pleased but Zira didn't mind. " That lads up to something, I can taste it." Scar said licking his lips. " What are you on about? Clearly he just wants to have a normal life with his family." Scar glared at his son. He still had the nerve to smile in his sleep. Zira looked at Mheetu with a sympathetic smile. "After all, his cub life hasn't been easy." Zira went in the direction Nuka, Athari, and Nuktala had went in. Once she was out of sight Scar narrowed his eyes and slithered over to his gold-yellow son.

Sarabi was still staring into the sky. Her heart was still broken but it had healed enough for her to find love again. The male that courted her gave her the last cubs she would have and thank the great kings they were both female or Scar would have killed them and fed them to the hyenas. " Mother! Mother!" Athari and Nuktala came bound over to Sarabi followed by Nuka. " Hello darlings and good morning young prince." Sarabi said licking her two daughter affectionately. These two were her only cubs. She wasn't going to loose them. Not like Simba and her first son with Mufasa Mosi, killed by the same dogs that attacked Simba. He was going to be the next king, his name even meant firstborn but that meant nothing now. She vaguely remembered the young male she mated with as she involuntarily licked her cubs and bathed Nuka as well. His name was Jalil. It meant Grand and Noble, and that he was vowing to take the lands from Scar but promising to kill no one else. He was an average sized male about a few inches shorter than Mufasa, his claws always extended, a black outlander nose, thick anatomy, dusty brown fur, dark eyeshades, and the dots under his left and right eyes. During the bout, of which sarabi was gone for days, she had really gotten to know him. Just like her he had lost a mate and a cub but he had also lost his pride

Sarabi stopped licking when Scar appeared, Mheetu at his side. " Come Chumvi. Another rouge approaches." He said quickly. The young adult leaped from his lying position beside Kula and galloped beside Scar and Mheetu. The glaring would have too wait. A rouge threatened all he cared about. Sarabi rose. 'Could it be? Jalil?' She thought a smile appearing and yes there he was galloping towards the rock. He stopped as the lanky king, Chumvi, and Mheetu sat on the rock. " Who rules these lands!?" the dark dusty male commanded. Scar and Chumvi stepped forwards. " I'll secure the cubs!" Mheetu lied. The king and Chumvi attacked Jalil.

Mheetu went to pride rock's peak where Kula was watching, hoping Scar and Mheetu would win. Even against two lions Jalil was formidable. " Hello Kula." Mheetu greeted casually. " Mheetu? Mheetu! Why are you not down there helping them fight off this rouge?" She cried. " I think I'm much needed here." Mheetu smirked nearing her with extended claws. The gold-yellow lion leapt upon his half sister, scratching, biting growling, and roaring. The dark female finally kicked Mheetu off. " Brother what are you doing?" " Killing you! Once daddy's favorite is out of the picture Scar'll have to choose me to be king." " What? You're still angry about that? That was years ago! Where's your sanity?" " Sanity?" Mheetu chuckled " Now what would I do with a useless thing like that?" With another leap and a well-placed bite to the neck it was over. Kula was dead.

Jalil had scratches and bites everywhere but his opponents where in no better condition. Chumvi leapt at the rouge once more knocking him over and biting into his mane. Jalil roared and knocked Chumvi back the threw his head to the sky. " I'm sorry Sarabi!" he roared, " I've failed you." And with that he turned tail and ran. Chumvi turned towards Scar who was already heading to the den. Chumvi followed until a bloodcurdling Scream was heard. Sarabi lay on the ground with Kula's limp head in her paws, Nala sobbed into her friends dark fur, but Chumvi was shocked. A single tear creeped out of his eye before, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he roared. In the midst of crying and movement two glowing green eyes cut throw the rising dust. He sat cleaning one of his bloody paws with his pink tongue. " Mheetu…how could you?" Nala asked. Mheetu glared at her then his gaze rested on the two targets it was really supposed to hurt. Scar and Chumvi. " What did you do?" Chumvi snarled. Mheetu smirked. " ANSWER ME!!!" He barked. "Isn't is obvious? Daddy's favorite is dead. I killed her and I enjoyed doing it." Mheetu said in a low threatening tone. Without warning Chumvi leaped on Mheetu mercilessly attacking him. Scar watched the fur fly and the blood spill. He didn't know what to do. Stop it or let it continue and take revenge for Kula. "Stop!" he roared. Chumvi stopped instantly with Mheetu's neck in his jaws. Mheetu's stopped racking his claws into Chumvi's underbelly and stared and his father.

"Chumvi, leave Mheetu be. Kula is dead and there is nothing that can change that. Mheetu, get out. You have taken away the light of my life away. You are no longer welcomed here." Scar said glaring at Mheetu. Chumvi let Mheetu up. " I'll find you, and I'll kill you, Mheetu." Mheetu smirked, Hmphed, and walked away. The Hyenas growled as Mheetu left snapping at his heels. " Mangy idiots." Mheetu mumbled as he left the pridelands. Scar sighed and went into the den. " I am not to be disturbed." He growled. Kula's body was buried and covered in soil. One day she would become the grass and the antelope would eat that grass and there would be prey in the lands again.

Scar had recovered very fast from Kula's death. In fact he was up and ready to have cubs again. " Zira I request more cubs." He said coldly approaching the lionesses who had wrapped herself around a scrawny 1-year-old Nuka. " Why?" Zira asked, " I thought Nuka was going to be your heir?" " Do not question my actions. I am the king. I'm the one who made you queen. I'm the one who gave you Nuka. Without me you would have been a simple pride sister chewing on the leftover bones from all the hunts and still groveling at the feet of Mufasa and Sarabi!" Zira crouched as her husband approached her. " You have exactly 3 hours to make up your mind. Give me an heir or get lost!" Scar growled, then left. Zira rose with help from Nuka and went outside to think. True she was in heat but she couldn't shake the feeling that if she and Scar did mate again she would give him a girl. Chumvi was not far from her. Maybe, just maybe if she could get him to court her she would save herself and her superiority. With a smirk she trotted over to Chumvi.

Scar paced back and forth until three hours was reached. " Zira!!" he roared. Zira slunk to him crouched low. Scar grunted and the two entered the cave. After the bout ended Zira was pregnant again. " And for your sake, lets hope it's a strong healthy heir and not a complete waste of DNA like him." Scar said not bothering to lower his voice. Nuka winced and mumbled something. Chumvi stalked up to Scar. " I'm leaving." He said plainly. " What?" Scar said. "I'm leaving. To find and kill Mheetu. I refuse to stand by and ignore this any longer. His blood will be on my paws for taking Kula's life." And with that, Chumvi turned and stalked away. " Zira." Zira's head rose. With a teeth full smirk Chumvi turned his head slightly . " Protect those two cubs inside of you. Their probably all that'll be left of us." And with that Chumvi darted off. "Us?" Scar questioned. " You, me, and him. You were his adoptive father so their related by him by law too." Scar accepted her answer. It made sense.

Zira was two months pregnant and her size was acceptable. Scar eyed her to see if she had gotten bigger every now and then but he couldn't help but wonder, what if his cubs were runts or deformed because of the lack of food? Shaking the worrying thoughts away he remembered. Every now and then there was a Hyena who didn't their place who would become a meal. The Hyenas were scavengers and cannibals anyway so there wasn't a problem. ' Just to be sure' Scar thought entering the cave. He saw Zira lying on the ground asleep. Nala, Sarabi, Nuka, Dotty, Spotty, and three other lionesses were staring at the Queen's bulging stomach. " Just incase you fail too create any better heirs" Scar paused to glare at Nuka. " Nala, meet me in the cave after sunset. The rest of you will go hunting again simultaneously." With a smirk Scar went to look over the kingdom again. He knew all the animals had gone but he was king. No one could argue with him. Nala would be his.

"You wanted to see me Scar?" Nala said cautiously stepping into the cave sitting on her haunches. " Yes, I did." Scar padded over to her, his eyes dancing on her muscular build. " You see Nala, I won't live forever. All the other lionesses are thin and unhealthy, excluding Zira. But you have somehow managed to stay as healthy and fit as you were when you were a cub, a sign of a mature lioness who will make a good queen." " Scar I was betrothed to Simba, the prince and destined to be queen. He is dead so I am nothing more than a normal pride sister." " Ah! But do you know why you were betrothed to Simba? Simba could've have been betrothed to Tama but he wasn't reason being your mother, Sarafina, was the second best hunter in the pride as was Sarabi's mother. Otherwise my brother would have had a different Queen. It's a tradition going back Generations!" Nala rose off her haunches following Scar deeper into the den. This had never been explained to her before but it seemed perfectly logical. " Your mother has taught you everything she knows, correct?" " Yes." " Then it's settled. Nala since you are the best and healthiest hunter in the pride I will give you another chance at being queen." Nala stood with interest. " But there is a catch. If I make you my queen you will have too bare me an heir." Nala gasped then answered quickly. " I'm sorry Scar but I refuse." Turning to leave the exit was blocked by none other than Scar. " I feared that would be your answer. But I'm afraid since I am king and you are nothing but another pawn you have to do what I say. It's only natural." " I'm not giving you any heirs Scar! Now move!" Nala roared. Scar growled then leaped onto Nala's back grabbing her scruff but the younger lion was too strong throwing the dark lion off her. "After her!" Scar roared and in a heartbeat the hyenas swarmed after Nala. Their gallops could not keep up with Nala's strides and eventually she lost them.

" Did you catch her?" Scar growled. The Hyenas cowered " No…" With a load angry roar from the king the hyenas were gone in a flash. Scar stalked angrily over to Zira. "You'd better hope those heirs are perfect or Nala returns." Zira glared at Scar for speaking to her in such a way but said nothing. She didn't dare disrespect Scar, she just hoped the heirs would please Scar.

A few days had passed when Zira had went into labor. Scar paced anxiously at the Cave's mouth awaiting the noise. Despite the way he treated her, Zira's pained roars were starting to worry him. The more he paced the angrier and more worried he got until Dotty exited the cave. " Your heirs have arrived king Scar." She said plainly. Scar rushed past her. " Zira my beloved," He paused eyeing them. They were nothing like Nuka. Both were fit. A light female and a dark very fit male. " there beautiful." Scar lay by Zira as the others, some lions some hyenas, looked on. " I shall name him Kovu and her Vitani." " Scar I have something to tell you." Zira whispered. " Kovu…he isn't yours." The lionesses and Hyenas gasped. Scar stood, his eyes blazing with hate as he stared at his wife in disbelief.

Scar lunged at the dark cub bearing his fangs but Zira jumped in the way. Scar bit her ear and she howled in pain. The others looked on but it was Athari and Nuktala that took action. They jumped on the dark king effectively dragging him to he ground. Scar struggled but could not rise. The Hyenas moved forward to protect their king. " Stay back or your king dies!" Nuktala growled. The Hyenas backed away and eyed the two young lionesses carefully. " Scar." " Get off me!" " Listen. Zira has done you the favor of bearing you heirs. If you kill Kovu it will make no difference unless you'll kill Vitani too, and she's yours." Scar listened, the young lioness was making since. " Unless your willing too kill your own cubs or wait two more years, I'd recommend making Kovu your heir." Scar grumbled shooting the two a menacing glare before he approached the dark cub. Athari was right, he didn't have the patience to wait two more years and Making Nuka his heir was a thought that didn't cross his mind. Of course, he could get Vitani to be the heiress but he doubted there were any males about that could wed her. Scar inspected Chumvi's son. He was much fitter than Nuka when he was a cub and despite the total lack of food, he seemed healthy. Scar scoffed and took Vitani is his jaws and stalked off. " Kovu shall be my heir for now but know this Zira. Once Chumvi returns, he will not have any blood related family here. Kovu is mine." Zira nodded slowly as Scar took his daughter to the peak of the rock. Setting her in his paws, he gently stroked the tuft of fur on her head while looking out towards the kingdom.

For punishment, Zira was sent out to hunt…alone. Scar's words were clear echoed in her head. " Bring back something or don't come back. I'm sure Sarabi is more than capable of raising your cubs." Zira growled at that thought but she knew it was hopeless. The sharp rocked imbedded themselves in her paws as she kept scanning. She gasped, it seemed luck was on her side. Two zebra foals were nudging their mother to get up. Little did they know she was already dead. Zira crept in and with one swift leap, she killed a foal. The other one got away but no matter. After eating the dead foal, Zira dragged the adult Zebra back and dropped it at Scar's paws. " Very good. You can stay." Zira approached Sarabi threateningly, determined to claim her cubs. Sarabi got up and bowed her head. Zira was, after all still the queen. Glaring Zira licked her cubs thoroughly, riding them of Sarabi sent. Scar and the Hyenas left little for the lionesses but they were thankful. Zira had eaten the foal, she was fine.

" That reminds me… Sarabi, where is your hunting party?" " There is no food, so there is no reason to hunt." " Zira found prey. She was alone. How come the rest of you can't and you're all together?" " Zira got lucky. Besides, the Hyenas are overpopulated. Why not kill them and eat them?" " I've told you this time and time again. The Hyenas are our friends. They protect our pride and cubs and we repay them by feeding them." " Their perfectly capable of hunting themselves." " True, True be we're doing them a favor." " And destroying ourselves in the process." Scar growled at this. " Do not question my actions! I am the king!" " That's all you say isn't it? When a conversation turns into questions you can't answer you always refer to your kingship! You and I both know it's the Hyenas that are killing us!" " NO! Who's doing the hunting?" " We are!" " So you're killing yourselves!" "They're forcing us to over hunt!" Scar slapped Sarabi to the ground as gasp broke out amongst the lionesses. " Mother!" Nuktala said but her path was blocked.

It happened in a flash. Scar admitted he killed Mufasa and the younger stronger male, Simba attacked his uncle. Zira had watched the fight from beginning to end as Simba kicked Scar over a ledge. The only thing Zira saw was Scar being consumed by the fire and nothing more. Grabbing her mate's head in her paws she let out a terrible roar of pain and tears flooded her eyes as Simba claimed his kingdom. Almost immediately, Zira jumped and attacked Simba. " Who are you?" Simba asked releasing himself from Zira's grasp. " Why are you attacking me?" " You…killed…Scar!" Zira lunged again Knocking Simba over but the King slapped her off. Zira backed away, she knew she couldn't win; Not by herself. " Leave my lands." Simba growled. " Never!" Zira barked. Simba roared making the ex-Queen flinch. Zira ran in the Den. " Come Nuka, we must leave these lands." " Why?" " Simba has demanded it." Zira grabbed Kovu as Nuka grabbed Vitani. The four left. " If you still have remaining loyalty to Scar. Get out!" Simba roared. A surprising number of lionesses began to follow Zira. Even Athari and Nuktala followed Zira. They didn't like Scar but they knew where their loyalties lie and besides Nuka, their only friend, was leaving.

The heat was searing but they trudged on until a large termite mound was found. " Mom! Why is it so hot!" "This is our new home. Get used to it." Zira growled. She set Kovu the base of a tree stump. " Hello my love." Zira turned her eyes meeting Chumvi's. " You…" " The one and only." " Why are you here?" " I believe I fathered one of your cubs and besides, I'm more than ready to defend a pride." " You have no family here." " But who will be your pride's protector?" "We need no lead male! I'd rather eat thorns than let you lead my pride!" " Reason being?" " Where were you when Scar was murdered?" " I was avenging Kula." " You were murdering Scar's son!" " Because he murdered my mate." " So if you find another mate and Nuka decides to murder her will you murder him too?" " Nuka is of no importance to me. I doubt he could murder a termite ;But All in all the answer would be yes." Zira roared. " GET OUT!" Chumvi kept his smirk but left. He knew eventually Zira would need his help.


End file.
